It's Always Something With You
by WhiteWave6621
Summary: Will is missing, and Elizabeth needs Jack's help. AnnaMaria seems jealous, and Will meets a small person who has thrown him for a loop! (sequel to A Sword, A Mission, and Rum)
1. Jack's Rum and Surprise

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or anything related to it, etc, etc. Though I can't help but wish I did!  
  
A special thanks to JACKFAN2 who helped me get back into writing!  
  
The glass of rum set down before him looked like his own piece of heaven. Like his Pearl, only liquefied. Jack reached for the warm glass and sipped it, letting the liquid slide through his mouth. But before he could swallow-  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Cried a voice. And out came his precious rum, spewing out onto the wall in front of him. The bartender shot dirty looks at him while Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The voice was just too familiar. The chair across from him was pulled out, and Elizabeth Turner sat down.  
  
"Ello, love. Just sitting here, all by my onesies, drinking my rum, hoping to get slightly drunk, and here you are." Grinning stupidly, Jack swallowed down the rest of his rum. His eyes slid out of focus for a moment, then refocused.  
  
"Here you are. Again. Standin' between me and the rum once more. Quite lovely. Now if you just move slightly to the left you will get out of my patch of moonshine and I will continue to swallow my precious rum. Have you ever had rum? I love rum. More than the Pearl. NO!" Jack shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "NO ONE TAKES THE PLACE OF MY PEARL! Cept Barbossa, I will kill him again when I see him!"Elizabeth frowned in disapproval, but then smiled. Ah, the old Sparrow charm coming into effect yet again-  
  
It really did come into effect. He was sure he saw the barmaid wink. Unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't agree.  
  
"Get your head out of that bottle, Jack, and listen!" She implored. Jack waved his hand vaguely at her.  
  
"Course, love, course. Yes. Right, go on." Elizabeth sighed heavily. 'Honestly, I'm not that exasperating.' Jack thought. Elizabeth looked like she wanted his attention again. Jack looked up at her vaguely.  
  
"Am I vexing, Elizabeth? No one thinks I'm vexing..cept maybe Annamaria..oh and Gibbs, said somethin' bout' a song. What song?" Suddenly, he was aware that the barmaid was pouring him another glass, winking seductively. Jack grinned up at her. Jack winked as she walked away, looking over her shoulder. Suddenly, Elizabeth tapped him hard.  
  
"Oh, right love. As I was saying.oh! The song! I've taught it to evryone' on me ship! 'Cept Annamaria, and Gibbs.and Mr. Cotton. Parrot knows it though." Elizabeth was looking at him strangely now. He laughed, gesturing elaborately.  
  
"C'mon love, you remember the song, don't cha? We pilfer we plunder we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'hearties yo ho!" Grinning wildly, Jack stood up on his chair.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" He shouted in a singing voice. Surprisingly, half the bar was sober enough to join in. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with shame. She grabbed his coat and yanked him down. He fell with a crash to the floor. Rubbing his head and wincing he sat up. The fall had done him some good.  
"Ello Liz." Elizabeth's face grew red. She slapped Jack very hard. He rubbed his head as the shock flew through him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you are a drunk and a shameless, virtue less man!" She seethed.  
  
"And a captain!" He muttered darkly under his breath. "What's the trouble that you had to ruin my one night of rum?" He asked, glaring, his kohl lined eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Oh, I know perfectly well that you have rum nearly every other night even on the Pearl. I need your help, Jack." Jack nodded, gesturing for her to continue, looking longingly at the empty glass of rum.  
  
"Will is gone. I think he's been taken by pirates!" She said, her hands in a knot. She looked around nervously. "I need you to help me find him!" Elizabeth confided. Jack glared darkly at her, still managing to watch his glass as if it would magically be refilled.  
  
"S'always somethin' with you people!" He growled. She sighed.  
  
"Please Jack. I need your help. And I'll give you five bottles of rum when Will and I get back to Port Royal together." Jack seemed to think about this.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Seven, you drunkard and not a drop more!" She said harshly. Jack sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine. And not a drop less! And Will can't have any! If he even LOOKS at it, you owe me three more bottles! This agreement can be declare invalid or void at any time he chooses. It is not valid in Canada or the Bermuda Triangle. Should the captain at any time decide this contract is void, the lady in distress must agree." Jack recited in a monotone. Elizabeth glared.  
  
"You sound like you've done this before." She snapped. Jack grinned.  
  
"But of course I have!" Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Jack looked up, startled. And then another voice, new but old, with a defiant, cold sneer in it.  
  
"Hello, Captain Sparrow." Jack's jaw dropped, and he turned to glare at Elizabeth. 


	2. Thillart's Entrance

Disclaimer - As usual, I don't own POTC or anything from it, etc. etc. Sigh.  
  
Also.I realize that it may be confusing for people who read 'A Sword, a Mission, and Rum' because Will and Elizabeth went with Jack. And this is the continuation. However, he had to drop them off at home to take care of a few things.  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth and glared.  
  
"Traitor!" He snapped. Elizabeth barely flinched.  
  
"You didn't think a lady such as I would find vulgar means of getting here did you?" She asked. Jack glared.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're a blacksmith's wife! You AREN'T a lady!" Commodore Robert Thillart stepped further into the room. Silence had fallen over the room. Since Norrington had died because of a COUGH accident COUGH (Will shot him dead.and Jack destroyed the evidence. It was like a burial at sea.that was kind of like throwing away garbage.) Anyway..Commodore Thillart was a cowardly man that Jack had managed to trick once. However, since Jack didn't intend to ever meet him again.well, I think you can see the confusion.  
  
"When Miss Swan informed me she needed a ship to escort her to Tortuga, I knew she must be meeting you."  
  
"Mrs. Turner!" Elizabeth snapped sharply. Jack stomped his foot.  
  
"You bloody girl! You bloody led him right to me!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth gaped.  
  
"I beg your pardon! I wasn't just going to hitch a ride with a pirate!" She snapped.  
  
"You bloody led him right to me!" Jack argued.  
  
"Watch your language!" Elizabeth sneered.  
  
"You turncoat!" Jack growled.  
  
"Come, Mr. Sparrow. Your ship has been surrounded. The time to surrender is now." Thillart stated proudly, gesturing to the door. Jack's face contorted with a combination of amusement, and fury.  
  
"Oh move over you big lub a' lard." Jack unsheathed his sword and hit Thillart over the head with it. Thillart crumpled to the ground. The entire bar gave a loud, raucous cheer. Jack bowed, took Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her by the hand out of the bar.  
"Now, we just need a plan to take over the Pearl again. And since this is ALL your fault, you can be the bait!" 


	3. The Distraction

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC or anything from it.etc, etc. Please review!  
  
"Ya' distract em love, and I'll do the rest." Jack hissed to Elizabeth. She glared at him.  
  
"Why can't you do the distracting?" She snapped. He fixed an evil eye upon her.  
  
"Cuz' you ratted me out, love." She clenched her jaw and looked away with a huff.  
  
"How do I distract thirty sailors?" Elizabeth sneered. Jack paused a moment, looking around the palm tree they were hiding behind.  
  
"Well, I learned a lovely little dance number from a barmaid here.if you want me to teach it to you," Jack offered.  
  
"No!" Retorted Elizabeth. "I'll think up my own way!"  
  
"Knew I should'a gotten her drunk." He muttered under his breath. Elizabeth took a deep breath (limited of course by a corset sewn into the gown) and headed towards the Commodore's ship, the Reception, which was docked next to the Black Pearl. Jack followed along behind, hidden in the bushes. Elizabeth hurried up the gangplank to the Reception and looked around. Sailors stood at attention.  
  
"Where is the captain?" She asked.  
  
"On board the Black Pearl, Miss Swann."  
  
"Thank you. And it's Mrs. Turner." There was a board connecting the two ships. Elizabeth carefully walked over to the Black Pearl. The captain was standing around the Black Pearl's crew, who had been tied to one of the masts.  
  
"Captain!" Called Elizabeth. The captain turned around.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Turner?" He answered.  
  
"The commodore has asked me to alert you. He has captured Captain Sparrow. He needs your help, and some of your crew's. The commodore has found some other characters in need of reforming." The captain nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Turner." He called his crew to his side, and picked ten of them to accompany him. The other fifteen were divided in two, eight to stay on the Reception, seven for the Black Pearl. Elizabeth stood aimlessly on the Black Pearl, wondering where Jack was. Suddenly, a flash of color caught her eye. She looked around, confused. Suddenly, she heard a soft thump behind her. She turned. A sailor was lying on the ground. A few more fell, and suddenly, the ropes around the crew were loosening. Then it was free. They were all surging around the ship, taking out the sailors, jumping onto the Reception and rounding up the crew. Almost instantly, the crew was tied to their own mast, and the crew of the Black Pearl was standing upon their own ground.  
  
"Well," Drawled Jack, "I propose we get out of here before we get caught again.Elizabeth!" He coughed and headed up to take the wheel. The rest of the crew glared once at Elizabeth, and hurried to their duties. Jack was at the wheel, chugging rum whilst Annamaria glared daggers.  
  
"Jack, what about my clothes? They're on the Reception!" Elizabeth argued. Jack looked down at her.  
  
"Can't be bothered love. Must finish my rum, since you ruined me first glass. By the way, aren't you s'possed to be distraught over yer missin' husband?" Elizabeth glared.  
  
"Not distraught enough to notice you are once again a drunk, Jack Sparrow!" It would be a long search. 


	4. The Bucket

Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own the subjects I'm writing about (Mainly Will, despite his absence!) nor anything that the great minds created (POTC), no one from the movie or anything from the movie.  
  
Jack was at the helm, as usual. The crew was hurrying around, Anna Maria hovering near the helm to take over, Gibbs standing the crow's nest. Elizabeth was standing near Jack and Anna Maria, leaning lazily against the side of the ship. Jack was singing loudly his favorite song, whilst Anna Maria scowled. Elizabeth tapped Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"Does this stupid boat go any faster, Jack Sparrow?" Jack sighed without turning to face her, stopping his song in the middle of the chorus.  
  
"Never insult my Pearl. She's a ship, luv. And is she wants to go faster she will.but now she's resting. And for the MILLIONTH time luv, I'm a captain." Jack corrected. "Now leave me in peace, I'm fine all by my onesies, without you insulting my beloved."  
  
"Yes," Sneered Anna Maria, "perhaps you could make yerself useful for a spell." Elizabeth stopped glaring at Jack, shocked.  
  
"All right. I will then. What will you have me do?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, go climb the rigging, Liz. We all know how well ya' did last time you tried." Jack drawled lazily. (He's referring to another story 'A Sword, and Mission, and Rum' when Elizabeth sees Will walking up in the sails and tries to climb the riggings to get him down) Elizabeth turned red and scowled at Jack.  
  
"Try swabbing the decks. Those soft hands could use some work." Anna Maria remarked.  
  
"Fine. Just show me what to do." Snapped Elizabeth in a somewhat aggravated tone. Anna Maria led Elizabeth over to the edge of the boat and handed her a bucket.  
  
"Put it over the side and get some water in it. Then pull it back up. Here's a brush." Anna Maria handed Elizabeth a scrubbing brush. Elizabeth threw the bucket over the side, careful to grab the rope attached to the bucket. Once she saw the water get in, she began to pull it back up. It was almost up when suddenly, it began to pull itself back down to the water. Elizabeth dropped the brush and clung with two hands to the rope. It was dragging her with it.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth squealed. She was right up against the railing now, still being pulled. But Jack was singing again, and sounding very off key.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth shrieked.  
  
"Yes Lizzy, invigorating isn't it? Sing with me!" Jack shouted back.  
  
"JACK SPARROW GET YOUR DRUKEN BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HAND!" She shouted.  
  
"So touchy these days. Women." Jack grumbled, heading over to help her. Jack grabbed the bucket with one hand and yanked. A weather worn hand came up with the rope. Elizabeth shrieked, while Jack grabbed the hand and pulled up a smirking Anna Maria. The bucket and Anna Maria were promptly pulled on deck and Elizabeth dropped the rope and hurried away. Meanwhile, Anna Maria stood with Jack, watching her go.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Jack, sounding very confused. He was staring at his bottle of rum, as if it would tell him the answer should he just take a drink.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Anna Maria said angrily. Jack turned.  
  
"What?" He asked, ready to defend his innocence. But suddenly, Anna Maria leaned in and pressed her lips upon his. Taken by surprise, Jack nearly stumbled, but managed to remain upright. He dropped the bottle of rum and with one of his hands reached up to touch her cheek. Abruptly, she stopped the kiss and stepped back. Her eyes looked angry, and she was wearing her scowl.  
  
"You!" She sputtered, before hurrying away. And Jack was left standing in drunken surprise, curious and confused. He picked up the rum bottle (now empty) and touched his finger to his lips.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
JACKFAN2 - Wow, how'd you know there might be something going on here?  
  
Please review everyone! 


	5. Elizabeth's Rage and Will's Pain

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, anything from it, or originally owned by it, the plot, characters, settings, etc.  
  
Elizabeth had barricaded herself in Jack's cabin. It certainly was an interesting room. Despite the clutter in the room, of piles of gold and wet clothing lying on the floor from the spray of the ocean. On the walls were pictures of rainbows, and there was a large self portrait of Jack amidst a field of flowers, surrounded by a pile of rum. A smiling sun shone down upon him. (Lol, don't worry, he's NOT gay!) Jack had claimed the room had needed something cheerful after all the grimness Barbossa had left behind. Elizabeth was laying on the bed, clinging to one of the pillows. Suddenly, the doorknob wiggled. The sound of a body thrown against the door was heard. Elizabeth jolted upright.  
  
"Liz! It's my room! Ye can't lock me out! Don't make me break down this door!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth gave a sigh of acceptance and hurried over to unlock the door. She undid the lock and stood back. Jack stumbled into the room. He threw the door shut and hurried over to his desk. Without delay, he threw open a drawer and pulled out a bottle of rum. He flopped down on his bed and opened the bottle. Tilting the bottle up, he let the rum pour into his mouth. Elizabeth hurried over to the bed.  
  
"Jack, won't Anna Maria be punished?" She asked.  
  
"Why?" Asked Jack lazily, wiping rum off his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Jack, she tried to push me overboard!"  
  
"Pull luv. She tried to pull you overboard."  
  
"Shut up Jack Sparrow and listen!" Jack obediently capped his bottle of rum and slightly swaying, stood up.  
  
"I didn't want to come on your stupid ship again without Will, Captain! The only reason I'm here is to look for my husband, and so he can live out his dreams of being a pirate like his father. Jack Sparrow, I've been pushed around by Anna Maria long enough! What do you propose to do, Jack?" She asked. Jack put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Darling, this isn't my problem. You best confront her yerself, luv. Can't have me fightin' all yer battles, can ya?" With that, Jack flopped down on the bed again, lost in his drunken stupor. Elizabeth gave a fed up sigh and headed out of the cabin, slamming the door on her way out.  
  
Will sat in a chair, each ankle tied to a chair leg. His arms were bound behind him. A gag was in his mouth, and there was a dirty piece of cloth obstructing his vision. His head stung awfully, and he could feel a nasty cut on his head throbbing. A rough hand suddenly removed the blindfold. Will blinked a few times. He was sitting in a room with only a few people. They were staring at him.  
  
"So, Will Turner. Son of Bill Turner. Who was a well known friend of Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain!" Will sneered, however, the gag impeded him, and so it came out sounding like 'Cauptayn!' The men laughed. Once more, the rough hand was upon him again, this time removing the gag. Will realized the speaker was the person behind him, who had removed the blindfold and gag.  
  
"Ah, so you are as loyal as yer old man, Turner. That can be a faulty trait. So tell me, where is Sparrow, that old dog?" Will twisted his head around to face the man.  
  
"I would never tell you." Will spat.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Turner. Surely your young wife would want you to tell." The voice continued.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth Swann, the gov'nor's daughter."  
  
"Elizabeth Turner. What have you done with her?" Will barked. His hands clenched into fists as hot rage surged through his veins. Suddenly, a finger touched a spot upon his head, dangerously close to the throbbing wound. Will clenched his teeth in pain, and became aware of blood trickling down his face. He was fighting his instincts to panic. His vision was going fuzzy, and there was a strange roar filling his ears.  
  
"Where is Elizabeth?" Asked Will angrily.  
  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Turner. Anger does not suit you well. And you must sit still. There is no use struggling against those bonds. She has fled Port Royal. Then she found Captain Sparrow most likely. So I'd like you to tell me where he is. If you agree, than we will find him, hand over your wife, accompany you both back to Port Royal, and handle our business with Captain Sparrow. If you do not comply, than if we see the Black Pearl, we will fire, take hostages, and we will not be as kind to you and yours. The decision is yours, Mr. Turner, and only you can save your wife. We will leave you with your choices. Goodnight, Mr. Turner." Everyone stood up and began to file out of the room, including the person who had been standing behind him.  
  
"Bastard!" Will shouted. The figure slowly turned and sank down to his eye level.  
  
"Patience and calmness will be your allies, Turner. I said, good night." The last thing Will saw was an angry fist flying into the side of his face, and a sharp pain as unconsciousness stole him away.  
  
Please review, everyone! 


	6. Sorrie and the Ship's Cook

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, nor anything from it..such as characters, plots, events, settings, etc.  
  
Thanks to Jackfan2, J.L Dexter, and Simplyme90210 for the reviews! You guys are great!  
  
Please read and enjoy!  
  
Elizabeth sighed as the sun set. Jack was standing next to her.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Captain, luv."  
  
"Yes Captain." Elizabeth answered tiredly. She felt sick from the rocking of the waves and the smell of it.  
  
"I'm appointing you ship's cook. Gibb's taste buds have long since burned out.and everything he makes is in watery soup. And I've had some reasonable doubts about his Thursday Surprise." Jack pondered aloud.  
  
"All right. When do I start?" Asked Elizabeth. She was ready to do anything if it meant taking her mind off Will for a while.  
  
"Now would be nice, luv. So you agree with my plan?" He asked.  
  
"Savvy." She replied dully. Jack's kohl lined eyes narrowed.  
  
"My line, luv. Get to work." Elizabeth shuffled off in the direction of the galley. Jack headed back into his rum for another round of room. He shut the door and locked it, and was reaching for his rum, when something knocked him up against the wall, hard. He saw stars for a minute, wincing as his head contacted the wall sharply. The stars faded and Anna Maria's face was close up to Jack's. Suddenly, her mouth was upon his, soft yet insistent. For a minute, Jack lost himself. His hands threaded through her hair, and her warm hands were on his face. After a minute or two, Jack broke the kiss and evaded Anna Maria's grasp.  
  
"No luv. This feels too right to actually be right." Jack quickly told her. She just stared at him. Jack turned to go, a little disturbed by his own actions. Hadn't he been the one hitting on her? And now it was reversed, and the feelings were unwanted. He needed rum. Quickly, he unlocked the door and had his hand on the doorknob, when she spoke.  
  
"You're the ocean, Jack." His head jerking up, Jack turned.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"The Black Pearl is your freedom, but you are like the ocean. Always changing. Calm and dependable one minute, and then sometimes dangerous and dishonest and misleading the next." She stood there, staring at him. Jack stared back. So she understood him. Wasn't this what he should want? Suddenly, all the confusion slid away. He headed for her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Let's try this again, savvy?" He remarked with an eyebrow quirked and a mischievous smile gracing his face, before deciding to wipe that silly grin off her face.  
  
Elizabeth was peeling potatoes. She was suddenly glad that she was a blacksmith's wife. A noblewoman had no idea what to do with a knife. But Will had taught her how to cook. So here she was, peeling potatoes and chopping up vegetables for soup. She was slowly gaining her sea legs. Jack had disappeared for a while, she realized. She had gone on top of the deck to ask Jack a question, but he was gone. His door was locked. 'That bloody captain has been at his rum again!' Was her first thought. Yet she headed back down to the galley to finish making the meal. Cooking was helping her keep her mind off Will. Which was good. Frantic thoughts had been her only companions the first few days of the journey. Once the soup was done, Elizabeth quickly set the table and ladled soup into the bowls of the crewmembers. Then she rang the bell that called the crew to meals. She heard the rumble of the sailors as they hurried to eat their fill. Elizabeth noted that Anna Maria did not come to her seat. While the men slurped up their soup (Elizabeth relishing the look she'd see on her father's face if he saw them eat), Elizabeth put some soup in a bowl and placed it on a tray for Jack. She took her time up the steps, careful not to spill the soup. In order to knock, she had to rest the tray on one hip and hold on with one hand while knocking. There was no answer. But she did hear heavy footsteps. She knocked again, harder. Again, no answer.  
  
"Jack!" She called. She waited a moment. She knocked even harder.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, come out of there, you drunken dog!" She shouted. 'Why is he mad at me? Surely he's awake with all the noise just passing. That lazy captain!' And so, on impulse, she reached for the doorknob. In only a few seconds the door was open. Elizabeth scuttled inside, ready to scold Jack for being drunk again. Instead she was treated by the sight of Jack with his arms crushing Anna Maria against him. Anna Maria for her part didn't look at all upset. She was kissing him back. The two seemed quite preoccupied. Neither of them noticed Elizabeth. Hoping to leave unnoticed, Elizabeth quickly turned to exit. But the tray managed to hit the door, dropping to the ground with a CRASH and spraying Elizabeth with hot soup.  
"OW!" She shrieked, hopping around, trying to escape the pain. Unfortunately, the soup had overturned, and she leapt right into a puddle of the same hot substance. Her feet feeling as if they were on fire, she screamed and dropped to her knees and removed her shoes. Blisters were already welling up on her feet. Quickly, Elizabeth peeled off the heavy dress she was wearing, leaving her in the same kind of dress she had been stranded in so long ago. Her undergarments. 'Well this is bloody brilliant.' She thought bitterly. And to her dismay, she had not left unnoticed. Jack and Anna Maria were now staring at her, no longer one unit but two. Anna Maria was staring daggers, while Jack looked amused.  
  
"I advise you not to barge into anymore situations such as this, Lizzie darling. And you'll be wantin' to soak your feet. Oh, and if the soup was still that hot, why were you giving it to me? An mutiny, perchance?" Jack teased. Elizabeth scowled.  
  
"I was only trying to bring you lunch, you horrible person. But you weren't answering and I assumed you weren't busy, just asleep with a hangover as usual." Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Well ya know what happens when you assume things?" Anna Maria barked savagely. Elizabeth scowled.  
  
"You make a fool out of yerself." Anna Maria walked by her in disgust and made her way over to the helm. Jack helped Elizabeth to her feet.  
  
"My apologizes, luv. Gibbs'll do the dishes for you. Go soak your feet, savvy?" He ordered graciously. Elizabeth hobbled down to the galley, her shoes in one hand, limping all the way. Jack watched in amusement, and then retreated into his room, shutting the door and firmly locking it. He flopped on his bed and grinned lazily up at the ceiling. It had been an interesting day. As usual. He uncorked a bottle of rum, took a large mouthful and pulled his hat over his head.  
  
Will became conscious again after what seemed like a long time. His head had stopped throbbing, and he could see clearly. The same man was in the room.  
  
"What do you want with Jack Sparrow?" Asked Will curiously. The man smiled.  
  
"Oh, that pesky Sparrow and I go way back." Will's heart sank. That couldn't be good.  
  
"But we can talk later, tomorrow morning perhaps. For now, Sorrie will tend to you." The man left the room, and a young girl entered the room. She looked about sixteen, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She carried a tray of food and a bandage. She shut the door behind her and hurried over to Will.  
  
"Hello. I'm Sorrie. I'm going ta take care of you." She introduced herself. She fed him the food that she had and lifted up the cup so he could drink. She bandaged his head, staying silent all the while. She went around to the back of him so that he couldn't see her.  
  
"Now, Mr. Turner, I'm going to give you something that will help with the pain." She told him. She hurried around to the front of him again. Out of her pocket, she pulled a small dagger.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He asked, confused. She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I'm a prisoner too." She whispered. She lifted up the hem of her dress a few inches, revealing ankle cuffs. Will nodded in understanding.  
  
"Don't tell I helped." She hissed.  
  
"I think they'll know." He told her.  
  
"Then I won't help." She retorted.  
  
"Why not?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"Then I'll kill you when I get out of this chair!" He snapped in agony. If she would only give him that bloody knife he could save Elizabeth!  
  
"Well I don't want to die!" Sorrie answered.  
  
"Fine, just give me the knife."  
  
"Promise you won't kill me."  
  
"Fine. I promise."  
  
"Although, I'm not a simpleton you know. I'll be flogged for helping you, or worse." She debated.  
  
"I never would have known," Will muttered at her simpleton remarked. "What if I take you with me when I escape?" Will bargained. Realizing he could have just killed his chances of getting away, he winced. A child would slow him down greatly. And it would be harder to sneak away two people. And where would they go?  
  
"All right. Promise?" Repeated the child.  
  
"Promise." Sighed Will. It was night. That meant they could steal a rowboat and go.  
  
"Hand me the knife!" Will quickly whispered. She placed it in his hands. Clumsily he managed to cut the bonds. Next, he untied his legs. A little dizzy, he got up.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Not far from Tortuga, Mr. Turner." She answered. Will nodded.  
  
"Excellent. I'm betting that's where Jack is. Go get some food and supplies for us. We'll need it." He ordered Sorrie. And so the two slipped out of the room into the darkness, hoping they could escape. 


	7. Caught!

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, nor any characters, settings, plots, or events from it.  
  
The Escape  
  
Will snuck across the deck, his dark eyes searching for anything out of place or any figures that could him. Seeing none, he motioned to Sorrie, who was crouching behind a pile of rope, waiting. As soon as she saw the signal shse picked up the heavy bundle heaved it to Will, who caught it and waited for her to run across to him. Once she reached him, he leaned and whispered into her ear,  
  
"Keep quiet. And don't make any unnecessary movements. Understood?" She nodded, her eyes illuminated in the darkness. Will looked around, nervously reaching for his sword. But he only grabbed at air.  
  
"Wait! Where's my sword? I can't find it!" He hissed, looking accusingly at Sorrie.  
  
"In the captain's cabin, Mr. Turner. Surely you can live without your sword, can't you?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"No! I must get it!" He snapped.  
  
"You will wait here for me! Don't make noises or move from this spot!" Will ordered. He turned to go, but Sorrie grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"No, I don't want to be alone, let me come! Please!" She begged. He shook his head.  
  
"Wait here. Don't move." He instructed, forcing the bundle of supplies into her arms. He crept silently around to where the captain's quarters were. Silently, he turned the doorknob and snuck in. His eyes scanned the dark room. All of his senses were acute and alert. His body was tensed as he heard movement. He realized it was the captain turning over in his bed. Gingerly, Will crossed the room. Words echoed through his mind. Don't do anything stupid! Jack's words haunted him like a ghost. Suddenly, he remembered the day he and Elizabeth had decided to join him on the Pearl. Will had been watching Jack at the helm, and Jack said 'A good pirate always has his.' Will couldn't remember what a good pirate always had. Suddenly, he saw the blade of a sword, pointed at his heart. His crew! Will thought angrily. That was what Jack had said. Silently, Will cursed himself. He should have posted Sorrie as a lookout. Will couldn't see the face of whoever held his sword, but he knew by the blade that it was not his. His eyes scanned the room once more. There! A small flash of silver. Quickly, Will ducked down, hearing the blade swing over his head. With his foot, he reached out and swept the man's feet out from under him. While the man was down, Will ran for the sword, snatching it up and running back to pin his attacker down again. He remained bent over the man's body, the tip of the sword hovering above the man's throat.  
  
"Make a noise, and I will gut you!" Will threatened. The man nodded. Will quickly found a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the man's mouth.  
  
"And when you get this bloody gag ripped off you, you can tell your captain I will take care of my wife and myself. And I'll never betray Jack!" He snarled.  
  
"Don't worry, Turner, I heard you loud and clear." Sneered a loud voice from somewhere in front of him. Will's heart nearly stopped. The captain was somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Damn." Will muttered under his breath.  
  
Elizabeth was down in the galley, Gibbs soaking dishes in a large bucket. Elizabeth's blistered feet were resting in a tub of icy, stinging water. The pain of burning her feet had nearly doubled. She heard a loud voice singing as the person came down the steps.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot! Drink up, me hearties yo ho! We.ow!" Grumbled the voice. Jack slid down the remainder of the stairs and then righted himself, wincing slightly as he did so. He took in the sight of Elizabeth, looking miserable and soaking her feet.  
  
"I want to get off this stupid boat, Jack." She growled. Jack smirked.  
  
"Course ya don't, luv. You're having too much fun." He told her. She fixed him an evil glare. Then she stood up, making sure she held the hem of her dress up out of the water.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" She screeched. "You are the most revolting, repulsive, disgusting, vilest thing known to mankind! Since I've been on this ship, I've nearly fallen overboard, I walked in on you while you were occupied, and my feet have been burned! All I want, 'Captain' is my husband, William Turner, the blacksmith! Because that is what I am! A blacksmith's wife!" She snapped. Jack stared at her.  
  
"Right luv, and..you were saying?" He asked, swaying a bit. With an angry look on her face, Elizabeth stepped out of the water and kicked the tub across the floor, it spewing water as it went. Then she stormed out of the galley on her red, blistered feet. Jack took a seat at the table.  
  
"What's bugging her?" Asked Jack innocently of Gibbs. Gibbs just shrugged.  
  
"One rule I've followed all my life 'bout women, Jack. Just nod and look sympathetic. It'll always pull ya' through." Gibbs said.  
  
"Explains a lot." Mumbled Jack.  
  
Jack opened his door and nearly fell over. First, he tripped over something lying in his doorway. The second thing was what he saw next, Elizabeth on his bed, downing rum.  
  
"Lizabeth?" Jack questioned. She didn't look up. She was sitting cross- legged on his bed, her head tilted back, the rum pouring down her throat. He quickly hurried over and sat on the foot of the bed. "Luv?" He asked. Elizabeth swallowed and her face came down to look at him.  
  
"Yes, Jack?" Her voice was slurred; she looked like she was having a hard time getting him in focus.  
  
"Are you all right, Liz?" He asked. She stared at him blankly.  
  
"Is this what all blacksmith's wives do?" Elizabeth asked. "Sit round, wait for their husbands to get back, while being tortured by crazy captains and their mistresses?" Her face was straight, her eyes seemed to be staring straight ahead. Jack looked indignant.  
  
"She's hardly my mistress, luv."  
  
"Do I really love Will?" She asked the wall. Jack looked up, eyes wide.  
  
"Do ya?" He asked back. She got up off the bed, clutching the bottle of rum tightly.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth Turner. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. Lady Elizabeth Turner. My old names don't fit with Turner. Lady. Or Miss. I dreamed of being Mrs. Turner, once upon a time." She hiccupped and sat down heavily on the floor. She downed the last of the rum. Jack suddenly realized that she was in that phase of drunkenness when everything seems solemn and sober and you question every good thing in your life, because nothing seems as good as that light headed dizziness and that wonderful, rushing high. She looked up at him.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yes Liz?" He asked. She pursed her lips.  
  
"I need.more rum." She decided. He smiled, and then hurried over to his secret stash of rum. He pulled out two bottles and stepped over Elizabeth's body, which was pressing the empty bottle of rum tightly to her and sighing 'Will' every five seconds. She giggled suddenly, laughing harder and harder. Jack grinned and handed her a second bottle, which he uncorked. She choked down her laugh and swallowed her smile and held up the bottle, sitting up.  
  
"To Will! To pirates!" She declared, tossing her head. Jack smirked.  
  
"To the Pearl!" He added.  
  
"To the Pearl!" She cried, raising the bottle to her lips and letting the 'vile drink which turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels' flow into her mouth.  
  
"I love rum." Jack sighed. "Almost as much as the Black Pearl, savvy?" He told Elizabeth as she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Jack snatched the bottle of rum out of her hand before she hit the floor.  
  
"Waste not, want not. And there's no need for something as satisfying as this to go to waste, right? Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" He mumbled, before dropping to the ground himself, drinking into oblivion.  
  
Author's Note - Just like to mention here that lol no I'm not an achoholic, I don't really know the stages of drunkenness! Also, thanks A TON to my reviewers! You guys are too nice! Cough JACKFAN2, SIMPLYME90210 cough! Savvy! 


	8. The Fights

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, or plots from it. However, it is still one of the BEST movies in the world.  
  
Will gulped. The captain was up. He wondered how long he had before he was gutted like a fish. Or maybe the captain had a pistol. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. But he had a sword. And he had been practicing for three hours everyday for how many years?! There was no way he couldn't win man to man. So he stood up, kicked the crewmember on the floor to keep him there, and turned his sword to face the captain.  
  
"You are just like your father, Turner. Unbelievable. He was a fool as well." Will's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"My father was a good man, better than you'll ever be." He sneered back.  
  
"He must not have been very smart, was he? Because I am still alive, and the last I heard, he was dead. Thrown off by his own crewmates. Am I right?" The captain laughed. Will lunged, anger buzzing through his veins.  
  
"No!" He snapped. The captain laughed again and parried. Concentrating, Will sent the white-hot rage down into the blade. It danced in the moonlight, the other sword parrying as fast as possible.  
  
"You won't have the privilege of my letting you win, you lying bastard!" Will sneered.  
  
"Perhaps," panted the captain, "you are calling the wrong person a bastard." Angry once more, Will slashed at the captain. The familiar dance was welcome to his feet. The captain was struggling to keep up. Will felt victory drawing near. The captain took advantage of his sudden slowness, advancing quickly. With a strong parry, Will threw off the offense. Suddenly, he dropped his sword and let his fist fly, connecting straight with the captain's mouth. Blood poured down, and the captain tasted the iron in his mouth.  
  
"Stupid little boy!" He growled. "You cheated. And I thought you were honorable." Will grinned.  
  
"I'm a pirate. We don't always play by the rules." The captain narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How fitting. I'm a pirate as well, so let me oblige you!" He flew towards Will. It became an all out brawl between the two men. Will's heat and work-hardened hands became the tools of the trade. But the captain's sea worn hands were fighting back. The captain grabbed Will's shirt, pulled his face close and hissed  
  
"Goodbye, Will Turner." He pulled his fist back and was preparing to strike, when Will suddenly wrenched himself free, scooped up the captain's fallen sword and rammed it through the captain. The captain gasped, face going white. Blood trickled out of his chest. He sank to his knees. Will leaned down.  
  
"Goodbye." He muttered. He picked up his sword, kicked the crewmember that was lying there too scared to move, and slipped back out into the darkness to where Sorrie was waiting.  
  
Elizabeth sat up. Her head was immensely sore; her eyes seemed weak and closed again, barring the sunlight that was filtering into the room. She dropped back down to the same position she had been in before, her head on something, her hands splayed over the same surface. Her makeshift pillow was warm, it was moving in a slow steady rhythm, up and down, up and down. She smiled, comforted by the warmth.  
  
"Will." She sighed happily. She lifted her head to look down at his face. Then she yelped. Jack Sparrow's blank, sleeping face was beneath her. The door suddenly swung open. Elizabeth looked up in dismay.  
  
"Jack?" Called Anna Maria. She looked down at Elizabeth and Jack. Jack's eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"Jack!" Screamed Anna Maria. Jack's eyes snapped to attention. He looked up at Elizabeth in a puzzled manner. Suddenly he became aware of Anna Maria standing over him.  
  
"Woah! Luv, it's not what it looks like!" He informed her, scrambling to his feet. He stood in front of her, swaying.  
  
"It's not?" Anna Maria asked coolly, her arms folded across her chest. "Then what was it?" She snapped. Jack looked down nervously at her hands. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, last night she was in my room getting drunk and I sat down for a bottle by me onesies and then Elizabeth passed out, she can't hold her liquor obviously, and I fell asleep," Anna Maria's hand whipped across Jack's face.  
  
"Jack Sparrow you drunken liar! You drank yerself into oblivion!" Jack winced, feeling the side of his face gingerly.  
  
"Al'right luv, so I had a bit too much to drink. But nothing happened! Ask the whelp's girl! She'll tell you the same." Jack clarified. Elizabeth stood up from where she had been thrown aside when Jack had jumped up.  
  
"It's true, Anna Maria. I had too much to drink and passed out. Jack was just keeping me company. I suppose I must have shifted into the position I sleep in with Will." She muttered, embarrassed. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Interesting." He mumbled under his breath. Anna Maria sensed this was the truth. Elizabeth quickly made her way out of the cabin and down to the galley, stepping gingerly on her blistered feet. Jack stepped towards Anna Maria.  
  
"I swear on the Pearl, Anna, I have no feelings for that girl. None whatsoever. Savvy?" Anna Maria frowned.  
  
"Maybe I can forgive you this once. But if you EVER let this happen again, Jack!" She snapped.  
  
"I'm captain of this ship, luv!" Jack interrupted. "And as your captain, I will tell you what to do. And right now, your captain promises that this sticky little situation will never happen again. And now your captain wants you to be quiet. Savvy?" Cough cough.and now we'll leave them to their privacy. 


	9. To Tortuga!

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, any events, plots, settings, characters, or various other things from it.  
  
As Elizabeth was dicing carrots, she heard heavy footsteps.  
  
"Hello Jack." She called coolly. "I notice Anna Maria seems to have warmed up to you." Jack grinned and leaned against the counter.  
  
"But of course. The Sparrow charm is, irresistible, luv." He told her. She smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Captain Sparrow." He used his forefinger to turn her face towards him, hooking it under her chin.  
  
"Jealous, luv?" He asked with a grin. "You had a chance with me back on the island, remember?" She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, she held the knife up at his throat.  
  
"Jack Sparrow you are infuriating! How dare you try and destroy my honor! You are a complete scoundrel!" She snapped, finally putting the knife down. Jack gave her a small smile.  
  
"Well, you seem very busy. I'll leave you to cooking, while I go and steer." With that, he hurried out into the sunlight. Elizabeth sighed and was about to chop the carrots again when she turned away.  
  
"That was smart, Elizabeth, get the knife dirty so now you have to wash it again." She muttered to herself, using a wet cloth to clean off the knife that Jack had 'contaminated'. Then Elizabeth returned to the carrot.  
  
"You had better be worth this, William Turner." She sighed. Meanwhile, Jack was at the helm, watching Cotton's parrot squawk at Gibbs.  
  
"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" Gibbs glared at the parrot.  
  
"I did not miss a spot, ya' mangy dog!" Gibbs growled, throwing extra effort into the mop. Jack lazily turned the helm.  
  
"And really bad eggs." He muttered, humming the rest under his breath. Jack suddenly saw something that sparked his interest. Anna Maria heading down into the galley. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is that girl doing?" He mused. Realizing Elizabeth still had the knife and the temper of a starving, caged tiger, he decided to go down and referee.  
  
"Gibbs! Take my place!" Jack ordered, drawing his sword and moving hurriedly towards the galley.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Gibbs hurried to take the wheel. Jack make his way slowly to the galley, carefully taking each step so as not to make noise. He heard raised voices. Couldn't be good. He jumped down the last few stairs.  
  
"Everybody stay calm! I'm taking over the galley!" Jack yelled, dropping down, his sword raised. Anna Maria and Elizabeth turned to stare at him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, put away your sword right now! What on earth do you think you are doing?" She asked. Hesitantly, Jack sheathed the sword.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" He asked of Anna Maria.  
  
"Talking with Elizabeth." Was her answer. Jack turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"And you're.okay with this?" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Don't be silly Jack. It's fine. I was telling Anna Maria about the time we spent together on the island." Jack looked sad suddenly. He reached over and touched Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling. But really, you've got to move on. We never would've worked." Then he left, retreating to the upper deck, leaving the two women to laugh at Jack's expense. Over the next few days, they passed three ships. Jack ran up the flag of truce at Elizabeth's bidding and ask if they knew the whereabouts of Will Turner. No ship had even heard of him.  
  
Will hurried to the boats, dragging Sorrie behind him.  
  
"So much for leaving undetected." He muttered. He lowered a rowboat and jumped in. Sorrie nervously climbed in after him.  
  
"Is this safe?" She asked.  
  
"Safer than staying up there." He replied. She nodded.  
  
"So, how did you come to be his prisoner?" Asked Will.  
  
"He's my father. The captain." Will stopped rowing.  
  
"And you're his prisoner?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't like my mother very much, can you tell?" Remarked Sorrie dryly. Will began rowing again. He could just see the coastline of Tortuga.  
  
"Well, if you've like with pirates, I guess you've been to Tortuga a lot?" Asked Will. Sorrie nodded.  
  
"Of course. My father goes just about once a week. To check in and see if Jack Sparrow is there. But Jack only stays one night, and that Black Pearl of his is almost untraceable."  
  
"So," Will began, his arms enjoying the strain of rowing, "Why was your father so intent on revenge on Jack?" He asked. Sorrie toyed with the bundle in his arms.  
  
"My father also wanted the Black Pearl. But neither could afford it. There was a lady who was willing to pay for it, who believed piracy had to be continued. But there was only one ship. She wanted to give it to the man she like better. Well, my father tried to win, but in the end Jack Sparrow won fair lady's heart. He got the money, he got the ship. And it was a knife in my father's heart. He wanted that ship so much. He never forgave Jack for that." Will nodded and continued to row. They sat in silence except for the slosh of the waves against the boat. When they reached the shore of Tortuga, Will's arms were aching. Will climbed out of the rowboat.  
  
"Good. Now all we have to do is sit in a bar and wait for Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Hissed a voice. Jack felt himself being shaken awake. Feeling disabled, he opened his eyes. Elizabeth hovered over him.  
  
"What are you doing, Liz?" He asked. She brushed away the name impatiently.  
  
"Turn around!" She implored. He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I thought we'd gone through this luv. I'm no longer unattached."  
  
"Jack Sparrow once again you degrade me. We have to head back to Tortuga! That's the first place Will would head to meet up with you!" Jack sat up.  
  
"Yer right luv. Yer thinking like a pirate now. Go tell whoever's at the wheel. I'm tired. Now go, off with you!" Jack ordered her. As she left, shutting the door behind her, Jack turned over in his bed.  
  
"No privacy. Does a locked door mean anything to her?" 


	10. The Mishap and The Barmaid

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, or plots from it. By the way, despite the fact that the evil Captain is dead, there is still a plot to the story. Read on!  
  
Will smelled the disgusting, repulsive stench of Tortuga nearly the second he stepped foot out of the rowboat. He offered Sorrie his hand. She looked up into his eyes trustingly and let him pull her out. She clutched the bundle of supplies tight to her chest. Will looked around awkwardly. He wasn't used to having an extra life to take care of. Sorrie suddenly staggered backwards, overcome with tiredness. She had stumbled back into the water, dropping the bundle. Giving a squeak of surprise, she scrambled after them, as they floated away out to sea again, she swam after them, eventually grabbing them and wading out of the water, soaked to the bone. Will eyed her in surprise. She gave him a watery smile.  
  
"I'm all right. Little cold." He nodded, leading her towards the raucous calls and jeers that colored the inner city. He could smell the rum from the beach, the over sweet, pungent smell. Will could remember Jack leading him down the streets and leading him into the Faithful Bride, that fateful pub. Hesitantly Will place his arm around Sorrie's shoulders.  
  
"Come. We'll find a place where you can warm yourself." He said. She came obediently. They entered the Faithful Bride and sat around the hearth, Sorrie sitting on the floor close to the fire. A disheveled looking barmaid came over in a hurry. She nudged Will, giggling. He looked away in distaste.  
  
"So what'll it be?" She asked him, edging ever closer. Will leaned over and tapped Sorrie.  
  
"Go ahead." He told her, wanting her to order first, just to see if they served something other than rum. The barmaid scowled and reached down, roughly grabbing Sorrie's wrist and yanking her to her feet.  
  
"Ya' want me to take her somewhere she'd be more at home?" Asked the barmaid. "Such as the Red Indian?" Will was taken aback. The Red Indian was one of many whore houses on Tortuga. He jumped to his feet to defend Sorrie and her honor.  
  
"She is no whore, release her!" He snarled, whipping out his sword, knocking over his chair in his haste. Again the entire bar was looking at him. The barmaid looked amazed and released Sorrie's wrist. Will glanced at Sorrie. He expected her to look ashamed and perhaps irritated, maybe even haughty, but certainly not the cold expression on her face. What surprised him most was the small knife she had in her hand, which was now pressed up against the barmaid's throat.  
  
"Ye'll not touch me, understood?" Snapped Sorrie, finally tucking away her knife. The barmaid nodded and took a step back. Finally, the bar settled back into it's state of disarray.  
  
"I'll take a pitched of rum." Sorrie demanded of the barmaid, sinking back down to her place in front of the fire, wringing out her wet hair. Will settled down slowly, sheathing his sword again.  
  
"Is there anything else besides rum?" Will asked. The woman stared at him, her mud colored eyes staring back at him, nearly bursting out of her head.  
  
"What?" She asked. He sighed.  
  
"What does this place serve beside's rum?" He asked once more. The barmaid continued to stare.  
  
"What?" He repeated his question for the third time.  
  
"Why?" She asked incredulously. With a frustrated exhale, Will growled,  
  
"Make that 2 pitchers of rum." The barmaid, satisfied, swaggered away. Will sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. Suddenly he slammed it down on the table beside him.  
  
"Damn Jack, where are you?" He asked angrily to open air. Sorrie looked on with a sorrowful face.  
  
"Jack? That'd be Jack Sparrow ye be lookin' for?" Drawled a voice. Will looked up, surprised.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, yes. I'm searching for him. What do you know?" Will asked, motioning for the man to sit. The man sat in silence, contemplating.  
  
"Depends." The mystery man studied his hands.  
  
"I'll buy you a pitcher of rum." Will bargained. The man smiled, revealing rotting, brown feet.  
  
"Done."  
  
Jack was waving the rum in the air, making sure he kept one hand glued to the helm.  
  
"Da da da da da da da da da da da, da dum da dada da dum!" He lazily sang the tune to his favorite song. Elizabeth rushed to the front of the boat, balancing on the prow (pointy thing on the front of the boat.am I right?) and pointing into the distance.  
  
"Jack! It's Tortuga! Jack! It's Tortuga! Look! Faster! Go faster!" She called excitedly. The though of seeing Will put adrenaline into her veins and made her head and heart light.  
  
"That girl is crazy." Remarked Anna Maria to Jack. Jack stood back admirably, sweeping his hat off his head and over his heart.  
  
"Rum produces that effect. It's ta' be admired." Jack said seriously, finally putting his hat on again after a revered silence. Elizabeth let go of the rope she was holding on for balance and waved her arms.  
  
"I can see it! There's the coast!" She yelled happily. Suddenly, she began to fall. She screamed during the descent. There was a loud splash as she hit the water. Everyone looked to Jack, stopping what they were doing and staring at him. He rolled his eyes and glared back.  
  
"What?" He asked. They all shrugged and averted their eyes. Jack sighed.  
  
"Oh bloody crew." Jack threw down the rum, his hat, and his jacket then ran to the edge of the ship and dove off. The water was cool and refreshing, Jack managed to open his eyes and look around. There was Elizabeth, struggling to reach the surface. Jack quickly swam over, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. They broke the surface, Elizabeth gasping, sucking air into her lungs. The wake of the Pearl was making it difficult to stay above the surface. Jack saw a rope dangling down from the Pearl. He swam towards it, waves smashing in his face, Elizabeth dragged behind him. Finally, he grabbed the rope.  
  
"Hold on, luv." Jack ordered. The rope was being pulled up. Elizabeth clung to Jack's neck. Her panic increased as they were raised in the air.  
  
"Jack I'm slipping!" Elizabeth said, panicking. She was fighting to keep her calm and push down panic. Jack grabbed onto her with one hand.  
  
"Then ya better hang on Liz, cuz I can't hold on to ya, savvy?" He growled. Luckily, Elizabeth managed to hold on until they spilled onto the deck. Elizabeth hacked water out of her lungs. Anna Maria offered her hand to Jack.  
  
"We're pulling into the bay, Captain." She informed Jack, hoisting him to his feet. He grinned, hurrying up to the helm.  
  
"Told you, never a dull moment round Tortuga!" 


	11. Sorrie's Apology

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, or plots from it. They belong to Disney, etc.  
  
Also I realized that some of the time doesn't seem to match up in the story. Will's path and Jack's path show different time frames. Will's becomes the course of a night, while Jack's is the course of a week or so. Don't be alarmed!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for so long.I went to Austria and it was Christmas! So Merry X-mas and Happy Hanukkah! And Happy New Year!  
  
The man in the Faithful Bride's tongue was loosened greatly with the aid of rum.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, he was askin' abou' a young man named W, what was it.Was, with, would."The man looked puzzled. Annoyed, Will decided to hurry him along.  
  
"Will you please hurry?" He asked. The man's head snapped up.  
  
"Will! That was it! He had some woman on board, looked upset when we told 'em we hadn't seen 'im. Bad luck to have a woman on board!" The man crowed, lifting his drink to his lips.  
  
"So I've heard." Will said shortly. "Where is Jack now?" At this question, the man looked up in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" He slurred. Will looked around in dismay.  
  
"Tell me about Jack Sparrow!" He finally demanded after taking a few deep breaths. "Where was he heading? I know it must be hard, but please, think!" The man slouched in his chair.  
  
"Jack. Jack? Ah, yes, Jack. Sorry lad, 'e was 'eadin' in the opposite direction." Will ground his fists together in aggravation.  
  
"Wonderful. Just perfect. Thank you Jack." Will muttered.  
  
"Ah, don't fret boy. Jack always comes back. He never let's his private stocks run low, my guess is e'll be back fore week's end." The man slouched, if possible, more. Will nodded, grateful for the end of the conversation. Sorrie stood up as well, no longer soaked.  
  
"So what will we do tonight? Where will we sleep?" Asked Sorrie in panic, clutching Will's sleeve with one hand and holding the bundle in the other as they left the Faithful Bride. Those same questions were echoing through Will's mind at that moment, and he almost didn't have the strength to put on a brave face after such a long day.  
  
"Well, I don't have any money, and neither do you so," Here Sorrie cut him off.  
  
"I could work for money Will." She told him in a small voice. Will took her hand.  
  
"No," Was the fierce answer, "There's no need for that. Tonight we'll experience the generosity of our beach hostess." Together, the pair made their way towards a small, sheltered area, where four palm trees leaned in. Will lay down in the sand, exhausted after the night's activities.  
  
"Goodnight Sorrie." Will said. In the dim light, he could see the small frame still sitting up, staring at the bay.  
  
"Goodnight Will. Thank you." But Will was already asleep. Sorrie stood up, gazing out at the bay, where she could see black sails fluttering in the breeze descending upon the town of Tortuga. She smiled.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. How fortunate." She knelt down next to Will. "Will, I'm sorry. Duty calls." She lightly kissed his forehead, then stood up. And all that was left to trace her was a pair of footprints following the same figure that was running towards the docks. And that night, the ocean seemed to wish Sorrie guidance, for the surf gently licked away the footprints. 


	12. A Scarred Heart's Revenge

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, or settings from it. It belongs to Disney, and the producers, etc.  
  
Will woke when the moon was still high overhead. He blinked sleep from his eyes, and brushed off his coating of sand. The first thing he noticed was that Sorrie was gone. After sitting up, he realized that the Black Pearl was in harbor. Joy rippled through him. He sat impatiently, wondering if Sorrie had just gone to the bathroom. Should he wait? Then he saw, after squinting, that footprints led away from their sleeping area. Some had been washed away, but others remained.  
  
'She must've have run ahead to tell Jack I'm coming.' Will thought. But if anyone could help him get to Elizabeth, it was Jack. The thought of home spurred him to running along the beach, heading full throttle towards the docks. Once he reached the docks, he headed for the Black Pearl. He made his way up the gangplank. The ship was nearly deserted except for Mr. Cotton and his parrot, who was flying in lazy circles overhead.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Wondered Will aloud. The parrot settled onto Mr. Cotton's shoulder.  
  
"Why's the rum gone? Why's the rum gone?" the parrot squawked. Will knew immediately that Jack was drinking somewhere.  
  
"Has a young girl come by?" Will asked cautiously.  
  
"No milk in the coconut!" squealed the parrot. Secretly, Will thought the phrase a little odd, but knew it meant no. He took off again at a run, his feet spraying sand into the heavy night air. From where he was, he could already hear and smell Tortuga. For once, this didn't repulse him. He knew that Jack was most likely to be in the Faithful Bride, so in he raced. He stood in the middle of the confusion, panting hard.  
  
"Jack!" he yelled. His dark eyes scanned the crowd rapidly, searching for the familiar face. "Jack!" he shouted again when he couldn't find the face. From across the room, a man stood up.  
  
"Aye?" Jack Sparrow asked lazily. Will grinned. He was saved. Hurriedly, he made his way over to his friend. The majority of the Black Pearl's crew was seated around the table. Will clasped his friend's hand.  
  
"Jack, I need you to find me a way back to Port Royal!" Will told him in a rush. Jack smiled widely, flashing his gold teeth.  
  
"Well mate, then it's a good thing I got me the Pearl!" Jack laughed. Will seated himself.  
  
"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Will asked in a concerned tone. Jack sat as well. An annoyed looked struck his face.  
  
"Seen her? The bloody lass has been ordering me around for the past few weeks!" Will's heart leapt.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"On the Pearl, mate."  
  
"Oh. Good!" Will felt excited, but he could wait.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! I'm calling you out!" Rose a voice from the crowd. Jack's head tilted up towards the source of the voice. But he saw more than the speaker. He saw the nozzle of a gun pointed at him. He knew that voice.  
  
"Bloody 'ell." Jack swore softly. "It's her." Will looked over. There was Sorrie. Standing with the gun pointed, cocked and ready. Her face was unreadable, an expressionless mask. Sorrie. The one he had brought with him. The child he had saved. How did Jack know her?  
  
"Jack?" Asked Will uncertainly. Jack was staring back at Sorrie, their eyes locked intensely.  
  
"Sorrie Robbins." Jack breathed. "The last time I saw her, she called out to me that she'd take revenge on my black heart. I sailed away on the Pearl and I never returned to the island where she lived." Jack's face was solemn with remembrance, of the tear streaked young girl who had screamed out her anger.  
  
"My father is dead, Jack. My mother is dead as well. I blame you." She sneered. Will stood up.  
  
"Sorrie, no." Will argued. Suddenly, the nozzle was pointed at Will.  
  
"Sit down Will. If you try and talk me out of it, I'll kill you. And Elizabeth. I'm not like that fool; I put more than one shot in my pistol. He's going to pay for my misery." Sorrie snapped. Will sank back down.  
  
"What did he do to deserve this?" Asked Will curiously. Sorrie's hand was shaking. Will could see tears welling up. The mask was fading.  
  
"He killed my mother." She said slowly. Jack just stared.  
  
"Jack? You murdered her?" Will gasped incredulously. Sorrie wasn't finished though.  
  
"My mother wanted my father to buy the Black Pearl. She was sick. She wanted to be on the ocean, and the doctors all said that fresh air would do her good. But after all the medicine." Sorrie drew in a shaky breath, "we couldn't pay for it. So that woman offered to help one man buy a ship. And Jack wooed that woman into helping him. My mother died a broken woman. You snapped my father's heart in two and he hated me for it. He said that I reminded him too much of her. I was made his slave, his servant, his prisoner. My mother loved me more than anything. But you took her away Jack. And I will kill you for it." Sorrie said bitterly. Jack shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't like that, Sorrie. I loved you and your mother, but your father would have killed me had I stayed. He had never liked me. Your mother knew she would die. She told me before I had left that she knew it was hopeless for her no matter what. But she wanted you to have hope. I'm sorry how it turned out, Sorrie. But don't do this, my niece. I loved my sister, but I could only do so much. I can't keep the sick from dying." Jack told her sadly. Sorrie was trembling. But from her side, she drew her sword. Which was actually Will's. She had taken it with her.  
  
"You are a coward, Jack Sparrow. You are no uncle of mine!" She snapped. Jack stood up.  
  
"Don't make me fight you. You're my family." Jack said. Will had never seen him so serious.  
  
"No! Your blood may flow in my veins, but my father's is stronger!" She shouted. Jack drew his own sword. Sorrie advanced, Jack parried, the swords flashing. No one in the whole pub was moving. They stared, mesmerized.  
  
"You left me to die at the hands of my father!" Sorrie screamed, taking the offense and attempting to run Jack through. Jack blocked it, using his sword to move hers away from his heart.  
  
"I told you if you needed me to come here and wait!" Jack told her.  
  
"My father wouldn't let me! He came here looking to kill you! I was afraid to even find you here for fear he would to!" Sorrie yelled back, an audacious move towards his body punctuating her words. Will could see Jack's patience waning. He was angry with Sorrie, angry beyond words for betraying him and lying to him. But she was a child, devoid of love and care. He could not let Jack hurt a child.  
  
"Jack, don't hurt her!" He yelled.  
  
"Perhaps she needs a good thrashing!" Jack answered coldly. Sorrie's emotions seemed to retract, and her fighting got fiercer. Once Will saw an opening, he ran between the two.  
  
"Stop!" He shouted. They froze. No one moved still.  
  
"You're the only family you both have. The past is behind you. Can't you forgive each other?" Will asked. Jack dropped his sword.  
  
"You're my niece. It's my job to take care of you. Your mother would have wanted it." Jack finally agreed gruffly. Sorrie's eyes seemed to fade.  
  
"I will forgive you if you take me with you."  
  
"Agreed." Jack told her. Her face was grave.  
  
"I may not love you. But I will be a sailor on your ship." She told him formally. Jack nodded.  
  
"Come on, we can drink on the Pearl, you lazy scumbags! Get up!" Jack roared. The pub instantly returned to its usual state. The Black Pearl's crewmembers got up, and with Jack in the lead, headed for the Pearl. Will followed, and Sorrie did as well. In a moment, she scurried up closer to Jack. From where he stood, Will could see her slipping her dagger out of its hiding place.  
  
"Ja-" Will began to call out a warning. But just as Sorrie made an attempt to sink her dagger into Jack's shoulder, Jack snatched her wrist with a tight hold. A quick turn of his fingers caused her to drop the dagger. Jack picked it up and pocketed it. The crew all stood by silently, wondering what Jack would do.  
  
"A wronged heart doesn't easily forget revenge, does it? Well, Sorrie, I can forgive you this time, and we'll just have to keep weapons from you, savvy?" Jack teased, pocketing the dagger and walking out the door. Sorrie was stunned for a moment, and then ran after him. Will let out a shaky breath and followed as well. Soon he would see Elizabeth! 


	13. Jack's Revenge andElizabeth!

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, or settings from it. It belongs to Disney and everyone in the credits.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But between vacation, tests, and various other things.while my story wasn't my top priority! It is now though!  
  
Will was following behind Jack and Sorrie. It was all he could do to keep from running to the Black Pearl and into Elizabeth's arms. Amazingly enough, the crew were all drunk. They were now being conducted by Jack, singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me,' except for Gibbs, who was singing a slow, somber 'Amazing Grace'. Will sighed. They were going all too slowly. Jack was staggering, the crew was swaying. Sorrie was walking next to Jack, looking murderous, but protective strangely enough. Seeing him watching her, she silently handed him back his sword.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry this happened, Will." Will just shrugged.  
  
"It's all right. In the end, no harm done. Jack might finally take up responsibility," Will began, daring to hope. Suddenly, Jack bounded up to Sorrie, twirled her around and handed her his bottle of rum.  
  
"I'm trustin' yeh with this, luv!" He told her, winking. Sorrie quickly downed a few gulps. A relaxed look coming over her face, she handed the bottle to Will.  
  
"Hold this, mate." Then she ran off to join in the chorus. Will shook his head. They were all crazy. He'd never get the drunken part of being a pirate right. Suddenly, he realized they were on the beach, and that the dock was in sight. His heart leapt, and in his nervous state he suddenly dropped the bottle of rum. It smashed with a loud crash, a particularly sharp piece slashing Will's hand as it shattered. Jack looked over, vaguely aware of what had just happened. He took in the sight of the smashed bottle, the spilled rum, and slapped Will across the face. Will blinked, but then saw a slender figure shrouded in a dress walk along the perimeter of the ship.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He shouted, running towards the ship as fast as he could. "Elizabeth!" He called again. By now, Jack had turned to Sorrie.  
  
"I trusted you." He said scathingly, turning a pair of dark narrowed eyes upon her. She stared up at him stubbornly.  
  
"It was Will's fault!" She argued. There was a sudden chopping sound. Alerted, Jack looked over in time to see Will had cut a rope tying the Black Pearl to the dock and was now swinging up onto the ship. Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you hurt my Pearl! He's stealin' my bloody ship!" Jack roared, dashing after Will.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Shouted Will, who was so excited he had barely reached the ship when he began to run towards the figure.  
  
"Will?" Asked the figure. Its voice was deeper and huskier. Still Will leapt at the thought of his name murmured through his love's lips. Jack had now reached the gangplank and ran up, pausing to rub a comfortingly hand along the railing.  
  
"He didn' mean it darling. Jack promises." He soothed, and then took off again. Will grabbed Elizabeth's waist and gently put his lips over hers.  
  
"Will?" Came Elizabeth's voice from behind him. Startled, Will opened his eyes and backed away slowly from the person he had just kissed. Pintel twirled his umbrella and giggled.  
  
"Ello, poppet!" He laughed. "Tha' was odd." He said in confusion after a moment. Will walked over to the side of the ship and proceeded to spit and possibly vomit. Then he unsheathed his sword and ran Pintel through.  
  
"Easy enough." He muttered. Then he ran to the real Elizabeth, and gave her a kiss to remember. Suddenly, they were broken apart as Jack shoved Will.  
  
"Tryin' to steal my ship, you bloody whelp?" Jack snapped, his gun raised.  
  
"Jack, I wasn't trying to,"  
  
"CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Captain, I wasn't trying to steal your ship!" Will argued. Jack just waved his gun in the air, his shaking hand drawing ever closer to the trigger. Elizabeth quickly removed her shoe and threw it at the offending captain. Jack staggered as the shoe hit his shoulder, and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Will, and Elizabeth ran to him, concerned. Will grabbed his arm, which had been closest to being shot, and cradled it.  
  
"Watch where you're firing, eunuch!" Will snapped, holding onto Elizabeth with his other hand. Jack looked dumbstruck, even in his drunken state. He dropped the gun ad reached for his belt buckle.  
  
"I'm not a eunuch and I can prove it!" Jack said defiantly. Disgusted, Elizabeth grabbed Anna Maria's arm and pushed her towards him.  
  
"Prove it to her!" Elizabeth scolded and then turned back to Will. Jack smiled mischievously, and the pair began to head off towards his room.  
  
"Gladly!" And this is once again where we leave our notorious captain Jack, and the blacksmith turned pirate Will, and.  
  
"SQUAWK!" (Parrot flies by, hits announcer, and lands on deck again)  
  
"And that wonderful, lovely, talented parrot, Jack's Revenge." Says the announcer.  
  
THE END.or is it?! 


End file.
